Gold
by RedCommander72
Summary: Alex, Scott and Stiles have been friends since grade school but when Scott gets bitten by a werewolf what does it change for the trio and why does Alex know so much about the supernatural?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf only the original characters in the story.**

The night was quiet as a teenage girl with raven black hair that sat just above her elbows sat on her bed reading a book, wrapped in blankets. On her bedside table was her phone silently buzzing being ignored by the girl.

It was silent in the room before there was a soft tapping at the girl's window causing the girl to pause in her reading and look around her room. The tapping sound happened again as the girl snapped her head toward her window and saw a pale face staring back at her.

Widening her light green eyes, the girl jumped out of bed and crossed her room to her window where she quickly opened it, thankful that it didn't make any noise, not that it mattered since her dad was at the hospital for the nightshift, being a doctor in the emergency room gave him the worse hours.

"Stiles? What are you doing here?" The girl asked confused, moving back to let the boy climb through the window.

Stiles climbed in clumsily, not being the most coordinated person around. Once Stiles was on his feet, he looked at the shorter girl with a grin as another boy climbed through her window after him, confusing her even more.

"Scott? What are you two doing here?" She asked again, looking at them confused and a little exasperated.

"Sorry, Alex, Stiles dragged me here." Scott apologized with sincere brown eyes making Alex turn to Stiles with a sigh.

"You are never going to believe what happened!" Stiles exclaimed in excitement before going on not letting his friend say anything, "Two joggers found a dead body in the woods. That's not the best part! They only found half of the body!"

Alex stared at Stiles before sighing and turning around and going to her walk-in closet and came out a minute later with a pair of skinny jeans on and her shoes in her hand. Sitting next to Scott on her bed Alex started to put her shoes on. "So, I'm guessing we're going to go look for the body?" She asked rhetorically already knowing that's why Stiles came over with a reluctant Scott, having known Scott since preschool and Stile's since birth.

"See she gets it!" Stiles said loudly to Scott gesturing to Alex, who rolled her eyes at the hyperactive boy's words.

Scott just shook his head before following Alex downstairs after she grabbed her phone and closed her window again, not needing to sneak out.

It didn't take long for the three to arrive at Beacon Hills Reserve in Stile's blue jeep with Alex in the back seat.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked as he held the door open for Alex who gave him a quick smile before the three gathered in front of the jeep.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. And Alex is always reading so she needed something fun to do." Stiles explained to the two.

"I was at a good part too." Alex muttered before following Stiles with Scott behind her.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott complained.

"Right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Remarked Stiles.

Alex only listened with half an ear to the two boys as she made sure that she focused on her surroundings knowing that things tend to go bump in the night in Beacon Hills, not that she ever told the boys wanting them to stay out of the supernatural life. It's been quite easy since she was very good at keeping her abilities hidden from her friends, even if the guilt constantly ate away at her. She knew that one day she would have to tell them, but she wanted them to stay out of that kind of life for as long as possible.

"No, because I'm playing this year." Scott stated confidently, "In fact, I'm making first line."

"Hey, that's the spirt." Stiles said walking a head of Scott and Alex who were walking side by side, holding the flashlight, "Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

Alex frowned slightly at Stile's back before turning to Scott and said loud enough for Stiles to hear, "Don't worry Scott, I'm sure you're going to get first line." This caused Scott to grin gratefully back at the girl, but Stiles just ignored her.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked suddenly making Alex pause for a second realizing that Stiles never told them.

Stiles also paused for a moment before answering them, "Huh! I didn't even think about that." He chuckled nervously.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Alex then asked, starting to get concerned about her friends since she knew that she would be fine, but they wouldn't be.

"Also, something I didn't think about." The buzz cut boy answered.

"Oh god!" Alex whispered to herself before climbing a small hill after Stiles and helping Scott up since he was starting to breathe a little heavier than usually, a sign that his asthma was starting to play up.

"It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Remarked Scott sarcastically, as he took a second to catch his breath before following Stiles with Alex by his side again.

"I know." Stiles said just as sarcastically as Alex shook her head slightly at the two amused.

"Maybe the server asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott asked still out of breath as he stopped and took out his inhaler and Alex rubbed his back gently trying to help.

The two kept walking as Scott was shaking his inhaler ready to use when they saw a bunch of flashlights in the distance heading towards them, so they quickly joined Stiles on the ground, hoping not to be spotted.

The three sat in silence for a moment before Stiles stood up and rushed to get a better view of the police.

Scott and Alex quickly stood and followed Stiles, "Hey! Come on! Stiles." Scott called out to Stiles quietly, so the cops didn't catch them, "Wait up! Stiles!"

Alex sighed in annoyance as she ran head of Scott, who was using his inhaler, trying to catch Stiles before he got them all caught.

"Stiles, slow down!" Alex called to the boy as she caught up to him. Just as she was about to grab him there was a dog in front of them barking loudly making both teens jump back and fall to the ground.

"Hold it right there!" The officer holding the K9 on the lead yelled at the two as he shone his flashlight into their faces, both cringed away from the light.

"Hang on, hang on!" A familiar voice then called out making the officer step back as the sheriff of Beacon Hills and also Stile's dad and Alex's godfather came towards them. "These two little delinquents belong to me."

Alex took the hand Stiles held out to her, pulling herself off the floor before she started to brush the dirt and leaves off her person before looking up at her godfather with an innocent grin making the man sigh and give a small smile back, as if he couldn't help it.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asked his dad as if the two of them hadn't been caught in the middle of the woods while they were trying to find half of a dead body.

"Hey, uncle Noah." Alex added sweetly knowing the man had a soft spot for her and hoping that will help them to get out of trouble.

"Hey Alex." Sheriff said with a sigh before turning to his son, "So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?"

"No." Stile said before pausing and admitting, "Not the boring ones."

The sheriff sighed again, something he always does when it involves Stiles, "Now, where's your other partner in crime?" He asked shining the torch into the trees behind them trying to find Scott, who Alex knew was hiding behind a tree out of sight because she could his rapid heartbeat.

"Who, Scott?" Stiles asked as if he was confused, "Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow."

"It's why I'm here, Stiles didn't want to go into the woods alone." Alex said with a roll of her eyes trying to make the lie as believable as possible.

Stiles nodded his head even if he was a little offended at what Alex had said, "It's just us. In the woods. Alone."

"Scott, you out there?" Sheriff called out trying to find Scott, not really believing what his son was saying and knowing that Alex would do anything to help both Stiles and Scott, "Scott?" He tried again before turning to the two teens with another sigh, "Well, kids, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy." He said directing the last bit at his son.

After the sheriff took them back to the jeep and watched them drive away to make sure they were actually going home the two sighed in disappointment.

"You know, I was actually kind of looking forward to finding that body, it would have been interesting." Alex admitted from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I know. The first interesting thing to happen in Beacon Hills in ages and we have to go home." Stiles said disappointed as well.

The two sat in silence after that not needing to fill the air with pointless chatter, but the silence wasn't awkward, it was peaceful. Alex was the only person Stiles could sit quietly with and be calm, it was just the vibe she gave out. A peaceful and calm vibe that always relaxed Stiles. She's always been able to calm him down no matter what, it helps that they've known each other since they were born since their fathers have been best friends since grade school, like they have been with Scott.

"Thanks for coming out with us, I know that you didn't want to." Stiles said as he stopped outside her house.

Alex turned to Stiles with a soft smile, "You know I'd do anything for you guys, even if it's something I don't want to do." She told him before leaning over and giving him a quick hug before hopping out the jeep with a goodnight before making her way inside.

Making her way upstairs to her room Alex stretched out her arms above her before flopping down onto her bed for a moment before turning onto her back and taking her pants off and going under her covers. She quickly set her alarm for tomorrow morning before going to sleep, dreaming about a bird of fire flying next to a running wolf.

The next morning Alex stood in front of the school with Stiles dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a dark blue t-shirt with a grey jacket, black combat boots and red wrap scarf, waiting for Scott to get to school so she could see the bite mark he texted her and Stiles about last night.

As the two waited they talked about what could have really bit Scott since Stiles thinks it's impossible for a wolf to have bit him, but Alex had a feeling that it was a wolf just not the kind that Stiles was thinking about.

Finally, they saw Scott putting his push bike into the bike rack as Jackson pulled up in his silver Porsche hitting Scott with his car door and the making some comment about the paint job.

Alex didn't mind Jackson when he wasn't around other people, when it's just him a few close friends then he can be nice. Alex only knew this because the two of them had to do a science project together last year and they did it at her house and he was kind of nice during the project. But even so, she preferred his best friend Danny any day, since the two of them were quite close.

"Okay, let's see this thing." Stiles said once Scott had finally joined them and gave Alex her morning hug that she demands the boys give her every morning when they see each other, not that either of them minded, knowing how affectionate the girl can be.

Scott pulled his top and jacket up to show the two the white bandage with blood on it before pulling his clothes down and picking his bag up again. Alex narrowed her eyes slightly still looking at where Scott had gotten bitten, she couldn't help but have an off feeling about all of this, it couldn't be a coincidence with the body and now Scott getting bitten. There must be a werewolf in town, an alpha at that.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott explained to them not noticing Alex's slightly suspicious look as the trio slowly made their way toward the steps of the school.

"A wolf bit you? No, not a chance." Stiles immediately disagreed.

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott shrugged.

"No, you didn't." Stiles rebutted.

"What do you mean, 'No, I didn't'? How do you know what I heard?" Scott asked.

"California doesn't have wolves, not in the last 60 years." Alex explained hoping that it wasn't a werewolf, "It's possible it might have been a wolf, but it could also have been a dog."

"Really?" Asked Scott her unsure.

"Yes really. There are no wolves in California." Stiles confirmed.

"All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then your defiantly not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body." Scott admitted.

Both Alex and Stile's eye's widened at the news. "Are you kidding me?" Stiles asked giddy.

"No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Scott said shaking his head.

Alex couldn't help the small snort that came out of her at Scott's statement before turning to the excite boy with the buzz cut next to her.

"Oh, god, this is freaking awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since…" Stiles trailed off as the strawberry blonde named Lydia, Stile's all time crush and a good friend of Alex's walked past with a quick wave and smile to Alex who returned it happily, "Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia, you look…like your gonna ignore me."

Alex honestly felt a little bad for Stiles, the boy has had a crush of Lydia for what feels like eternity and she could honestly say that he knew her better than even Alex did, and she was friends with her.

Stiles quickly turned back to Scott with a look of fake annoyance on his face, "You're the cause of this, you know. Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet nerded by you."

Alex laughed as she walked in between the two boys as they started to head to class, "Stiles you're the one who is always watching Star Wars, if any of us is a nerd it's you." The girl said with a laugh making Scott laugh with her.

"Says the bookworm." Stiles called after her as she left them to go her locker.

Alex met with Scott and Stiles again just outside their English classroom, so they walked in together where Alex sat in front of Stiles and next to Scott.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened." The English teacher started as he wrote on the board, "But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody," At this Alex turned and looked at Stiles over her shoulder and saw his confused expression, telling her that he didn't know about the suspect. "Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester."

Alex looked down at the syllabus in her hands and saw they were going to be reading The Lord of The Flies by William Golding, one of her favourite books, when she saw Scott flinch from the corner of her eye.

Looking over at the brown eyed teen she watch as he looked around for something unknown to her, so she focused on her hearing and heard a cell phone ringing from outside. Alex's brows furrow in concern since it seemed that Scott was hearing things he wasn't meant to hear.

The brunette felt dread start to build up in her stomach at the thought that the bite Scott was given last night was from an alpha werewolf, which meant that Scott was transforming into a werewolf himself. Alex would have to make sure to keep an eye on Scott today just so she could be sure because he might hurt himself or someone else if he was now a werewolf, before turning back to the sheet in her hand.

The classroom door opened as the vice principal came in with a pretty brunette, "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Alex watched from the corner of her eye as Allison took the seat behind Scott who took his pen before turning around and giving it to the new girl, who gave a grateful thanks.

"We'll begin with Kafka's metamorphosis on page 133." Alex heard her teacher but couldn't take her eyes off of Scott and Allison who both seemed to be making heart eyes at each other before Scott turned around and Allison gained a very confused expression on her face, probably because Scott somehow knew that she needed a pen.

Alex looked over at Scott with another calculating look before turning back to her textbook and going to the right page.

After a boring English lesson Alex could only sigh in relief as the bell rang letting the students leave their classed and make their way to their next lesson for the day.

Once Alex had exchanged her books from her previous lesson and got the next lessons books out of her locker, she quickly made her way towards Scott's locker wanting to know what was going on with him, needing to know if one of her best friends was turning into a werewolf or not.

Alex found him staring at the next girl from his locker, which was down the hall from Allison's. She honestly found it cute that Scott had gained a little puppy crush on the brunette and couldn't wait to tease her browned eyed friend about it.

Slipping up unnoticed Alex gained a teasing grin as she looked between Scott and Allison who seemed to notice that Scott was staring at her like a creep before Lydia came and started to talk to the brunette, giving Alex the chance to talk to Scott.

"Well, that was adorable." Alex teased as Scott jumped and swung around to see one of his best friends leaning against the locker next to his.

"Alex! What are you doing here?" Scott asked in a rush.

Alex raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Allison and Lydia before turning back to Scott with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "Oh nothing, just watching you make heart eyes at the new girl." She smirked.

Scott blushed from being caught before turning back to Allison and listened as Lydia asked about the brunette's jacket. He had no idea how he was able to hear from where he was, but he was a little grateful because it meant that he could get to know Allison a little before talking to her.

Scott was so focused on listening to the two girls who Lydia claimed were best friends now that he didn't notice Alex studying him.

It was during the time that Scott wasn't focusing that Stiles joined them at the brown eyed teens locker with a quick hello to Alex before a girl in their class walked up to them.

"Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" The girl who's name Alex never bothered to learn asked the trio.

Stiles shrugged, "Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together. It's why Alex is such good friends with them." Stiles told them getting a wide grin and sweet thank you from Alex for the beautiful comment.

Alex looked back over at the two girls down the hall and saw that Jackson had joined in before using her own supernatural hearing to listen into their conversation and heard that they were talking about the party this weekend after the Lacrosse game on Friday. But it turns out that Allison had family night, which was too bad since Alex wanted to get to know the new girl that has managed to steal Scott's attention.

Alex started to snap her fingers in front of Scott's face, finally breaking him from his staring stating that the boys had Lacrosse practice to get to before going to the Lacrosse field herself and sitting on the players bench, since Coach loved her since she wasn't afraid to scream at the boys if they were slacking, she was also his favourite student.

Alex looked around as the players started to run around warming up as the Coach sat next to her complaining about Greenburg, someone who was Coach's least favourite student.

"But if you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench." Alex heard Stiles complain as the boys finally came out of the locker room and set their stuff down next to her before making their way onto the field after a quick smile towards the girl, "Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?"

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season I make first line. Beside you have Alex sitting on the bench with you." Scott answered before noticing that Allison was sitting in the stands to watch the practice.

"McCall!" Coach called as he walked up to Scott after he finished complaining about Greenburg to Alex who admittedly stopped paying attention when her two friends came onto the field. "You're in goal." He said as he tossed the crooked jaw teen the goalie equipment.

Scott a little bewildered as he started at his coach, "I've never played."

"I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing." Coach Finstock admitted unashamed, "Get them energized, fired up!"

"What about me?" Scott asked a little disappointed he wouldn't be able to show off all his hard word from over the school break.

"Try not to take any in the face." Coach shrugged as he gently slapped Scott's cheek, as Alex who had been listening in to their conversation wince with sympathy for her best friend. Coach turned back to the field and started to call all the players in as Scott slowly made his way into the goal.

As Scott started to roll his shoulders getting ready Alex heard the new girl start to talk to Lydia, "Who is that?" She asked softly.

Alex turned around and saw that Allison was looking at Scott and smirked to herself, "Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Alex heard Lydia question the brunette.

"He's in my English class." Allison said as Alex watched Scott tilted his head as he stared at the brunette and strawberry blonde, looking as if he was listening to their conversation like she was.

Suddenly the whistle blew making Scott clutch his helmet in pain, Alex looked down and sighed resigned, it was confirmed, Scott was a werewolf, which means that she needed to tell the boys what she was. The full moon, Alex decided to tell the boys that she would tell them the day of the full moon so she can help Scott with his first full moon.

Practice started with the player in front of the line running toward the goal and shooting, getting Scott right in the middle of his helmet where his face was. Alex watched concerned as Scott fell backwards into the goal and everyone else laughed at him and Stiles to groan beside her.

The next player took their shot and the ball landed into Scott's net, stopping it from going into the goal. This surprised everyone but Alex, who knew what supernatural reflexes meant you get an advantage in most sports.

Next to the ravenette Stiles jerked slightly in surprise before letting out a cheer for their best friend, "Yeah!" While Alex grinned and clapped.

After that Scott got every shot that was tossed his way getting the crowd all riled up, looking over her shoulder at Lydia and Allison Alex say the impressed looked on the girls faces because Lydia looked her way making Alex smirk and wink cheekily as Lydia rolled her eyes with a grin, before turning back to the field but listening into the girls conversation.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison admitted making Alex grin to herself.

"Yeah, very good." Lydia agreed.

Alex rolled her eyes as she watched Jackson push his way to the front of the line to get a shot at Scott, which she didn't doubt the team captain would lose. The ravenette jumped up with Stiles cheering for Scott once he stopped Jackson's goal, just like the rest of the crowd did, including Lydia and Allison.

"That is my friend!" Stiles called out proudly for everyone to hear making Alex laugh at his dorky self.

Alex turned back to Scott who was soaking up all the positive attention as he tossed the ball to one of the team managers from behind his back and couldn't help but hope that everything didn't go to his head.

After practice was finished with Scott being the centre of attention the whole way through Alex, Scott and Stiles were now walking through the woods again looking for Scott's inhaler.

Alex jumped on some rocks sticking out of the stream they were walking through, not wanting to walk around with wet shoes as she listened to Scott try and explain what happened earlier at practice, "I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the weirdest thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked as they walked through the trees with Alex quietly walking in front of the two boys.

"Like Mint Mojito gum in your pocket." Scott said stopping and turning to Stiles before turning to Alex who had also stopped and was looking at him concerned, "And the coconut lip balm in your pocket." Stiles and Alex both checked their pockets and pulled out the items Scott had smelt.

Stiles looked at Scott a little dumbfounded as Alex continued to look at Scott with a resigned look in her eyes before the three continued on to where Scott lost his inhaler last night.

"So, all this started with the bite." Stiles started.

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked his two best friends nervously.

Alex paused for a moment at the statement, "I don't think that's the way it works." She said to herself before walking again.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this." Stiles stated, "It's a specific kind of infection."

Scott stopped and turned to Stiles with a very serious, worried expression but Alex only looked over her shoulder knowing that Stiles was going to say something stupid that would probably make her want to laugh.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked with dread in this voice.

"Yeah." Stiles replied with a fake resigned tone, "Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy."

Alex snorted to herself, but the boys ignored her as Scott looked at Stiles with wide eyes, "What's that? Is that bad?"

Stiles nodded, "Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month."

Scott now looked very confused about what kind of infection would affect him once a month not realising that Stiles was messing with him. Alex turned fully to face the boys finding the whole conversation funny, even though it was a very serious thing.

"Once a month?" Scott asked glancing at Alex hoping she knew about what Stiles was talking about, but she only shook her head with a sigh not wanting to say anything about the situation just yet.

"Mmm-hmm. On the night of the full moon." The buzz cut boy continued before giving out a small wolf's howl finally making Scott realize that Stiles was messing with him and shoving him before starting to walk with Alex now next to him.

"Hey, man." Stiles chuckled before following his two friends, "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

Scott looked at Stiles a little annoyed at him not taking this seriously while Alex stayed quiet, "Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott slightly scolded Stiles.

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles said excitedly making Scott sigh, "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

Alex stopped walking when Scott did and turned to Stiles, "Silver doesn't work on werewolf's, you'd just be wasting your time." She said seriously but Stiles only laughed her off not realising that she was serious and being completely honest.

Scott ignored Alex's statement but couldn't help but feel that his friend was being completely serious as he looked around for his inhaler but couldn't find it. "No, I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body; the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." He moaned slightly bending down to shift through the leaves as Alex looked away from them.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said logically.

Scott looked up at Stiles after giving Alex a quick glance of worry since she was still starting off into the woods, "If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks."

Alex watched a tall man with dark hair and bright eyes silently made there was towards them before stopped a little ways away from them and raising his eyebrow at Alex who only narrowed her eyes letting them flash gold for a second. This made the man's, who she recognized as Derek Hale, eyes to widen before going back to normal and smirking at the girl before focusing on the boys with a black face again.

Stiles was the first to realise out of the two boys that they were being watching and quickly hit Scott on the shoulder to get his attention. Scott stopped looking and looked over his shoulder when Stiles gestured behind him, he didn't miss how that was the direction that Alex had been starting for a while now. Looking over his shoulder he say a man standing there and watching them before jumping to his feet.

Derek came closer to them as he spoke, "What are you doing here? Huh?" He asked when no one answered him when he came to a stop a few meters away from the trio of teens. "This is private property."

Stiles was the one to speak up, "Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know."

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but…" Scott trailed off awkwardly as Derek looked at him expectantly, "Uh, forget it."

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler, he dropped it around here yesterday, have you seen it?" Alex asked calmly having a feeling that Derek wouldn't hurt them, not when she was there at least.

Derek quickly took something out of his pocket and chucked it at Scott who's new reflexes let him catch with no problem, it was his inhaler.

"Thank you." Alex called out as Derek walked away, the green eyed man just waved slightly over his shoulder, not bother to turn around as Alex slightly smiled to herself.

The two boys looks at her a little funny before she turned to them with a questioning look making them look away quickly before focusing on Derek who they could still see.

"All right, come on, guys, I gotta get to work." Scott said before taking a step forward before Stiles stopped him.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale." Stiles said as if Scott should already know who he was. "You remember right? He's only like, a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Scott asked confused.

"His family." Alex was the one to answer, "They all burned to death in a fire, like, 10 years ago."

Scott started at Alex for a moment before looking in the direction that Derek went, "I wonder what he's doing back."

But neither Stiles or Alex could answer him before Alex started to guide the two boys back out of the woods and to Stiles jeep.

**A new story that I've been wanting to write for a few months now, so I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Can anyone guess what Alex is?**

**Follow, Favourite, Vote, Review would love to know what you knows think of it.**

**See you guys next time.**


End file.
